Pixel art
Pixel art uploads use Powder Game not as physics simulator but as a graphics editor. Most pictures can be only watched in stop mode, because upon pressing start, the elements will react (often violently) with each other and the picture will be destroyed. Pictures are often on highly ranked. Pixel Art Types Checkerboard Art Checkerboard art relies on the random effects of virus, using non-reactive powders such as powder, Seed, Fireworks, and other such objects, making a rough draft of the image on squares of the same color, and replacing half of the area with virus. The virus will spread and randomly reset, filling the blank area, making a rather accurate image. This artwork was the earliest form of art, being very crude and leaky, like too much water with watercolor paintings. Nontheless, it shows a very intersting form of Powder Game history, and is still used today for virus' map-like results. Example upload: by The Green Yoshi Stop Art At the introduction of Start-Stop, people began using 'stop art,' making a picture that would normally react violently to the elements making up the vivid colors of the image. Stop art became a revolutionary system for art, and is what is mainly used today to get the colors needed without the explosive tendancies of the reds, oranges, and yellows, and the tendancy for blue objects to turn into water or blow other elements around. Sendai-Style A term recently coined in honor of sendai45, one of the greatest and most controversial revolutionaries Powder Game has ever seen. Although he was not the first, Sendai45 introduced a method called Gimp-Cheating which uses a drawing/art program to break down an image into Powder Game colors and inserting them onto the game itself. Sendai has been seen as an extremely good uploader, and despite the ability to horde the style for himself, agreed to share it with the Powder Game community. The process used the free program Gimp to have the image loaded in and the color palette changed to one compatible with the colors of Powder Game elements. Then, it used a program called Vitrite to turn the java game window transparent, and trace the image. More information is available at http://sendai45.googlepages.com. With the help of such programs it is much easier to create pixle art with the quality of a photo. Because of this, the value of much pixel art has gone down and therefore many people regard this kind of pixel art as a form of cheating. Aura Art Aura Art, or 'spirit chambers,' were used during the early introduction of the background, aura. Using the gradients and lines formed by the odd pattern of the BG, the images produced could be interpreted in many ways. Aura Art is similar to aura lasers, a form of laser created by a contraption and placed on Background Aura. Line Art For Line Art a pattern is created by using lot of straight lines. Usually this is done by using a glitch. Make sure the game is on stop, select your element and save your current creation. Hold L for load on your key board, then click somewhere and hold the mouse button. Release first the L key and then the mouse button. Category:Powder Game upload types